Millicas the Shota Harem King (Abandoned)
by DreamWriter825
Summary: After his father, Sirzechs died by a Stray Devil along with some others. Millicas and his mother, Grayfia bond over a later night. No one has ever thought about this pairing before. First Millicas X Grayfia story. Bad Summary. Millicas X Grayfia. Millicas X Harem. (Abandoned. No longer in work)


**Millicas the Shota Harem King**

* * *

 **Millicas X Grayfia**

Millicas Gremory was the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. His father was Lucifer of the four Great Satans. He was the next in line as family head after his aunt Rias Gremory.

* * *

Everybody were sitting around the table at the Gremory family mansion. Azazel and Michael came there and had some sad news for everybody.

Azazel click a button and a blank screen appear on the wall.

An image show a large stray devil with red, blood shot eyes, sharp teeth, sharp claws, four heads, six arms, six legs, two large tails, and twelve devil wings.

A new image filled the screen now. There, lay Sirzechs Lucifer, with no legs and only one arm with blood leaking out, and a badly scarred, bloodied almost unrecognizable face.

Another image show Zeoticus whole body cut in two, as blood pour out from the wound.

The image show both Sirzechs and Zeoticus slowly drop onto the ground and slowly die. Their eyes close for the last time.

Baraqiel loss both of his arms as blood pour out of the wounds. He slowly dies and his eyes loss life in them, as he drops to the ground dead.

The whole Student Council members like Saji, Reya, Ruruko, Momo, Tsubasa, and Tomoe were set on fire while their bodies were slowly burned alive. Their skin ripping off their bodies. Blood leaking out from their eyes. There scream be hear thought out the video. Until it was silent. There had all die suffering in so much pain.

Seekvaira scream in horror as she was eater alive by the stay devil. Her flesh and bone were rip apart as she enters the stay devil month. Never to be seen again.

Issei and Koneko were both badly injures, and some of their body parts were rip from their bodies. There were both lying on the floor stone cold dead. Blood leaking out of their body.

Venelane, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, and the rest of ORC members along with Sona, Tsubaki and Irina were shock at what their see.

Venelane was devastated at what she had lost. She didn't just lose her loving husband but also her older son, and son-in-law. The tears drip down her cheek. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying.

Grayfia felt so heart broken and devastated at the loss of her husband and king and her father-in-law along with brother-in-law. She could feel tears were about to leak out. But she manged to hold them back in.

Rias were devastated at her loss of her older brother, father, the man that she loves and one of her team mate to the powerful Stay Devil. She felts the tears rolling down her cheeks and had her hands over her mouth.

Akeno felt her heart beating fast and couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. Akeno felt devastated at the loss of her only family member that was her father, the man that she loves and one of her teammate. Her father dies along Issei and Koneko. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, she felt like she had died inside, and felt her heart breaking.

Millicas felt the tears running down his cheek. He left the scene and run to his room. Millicas stayed in his room crying his eyes out at the loss of both his father, grandfather, and his hero Issei.

Grayfia tried her best to comfort her son but he was too upset to come out of his room.

Grayfia was trying to be strong for her only son sake. But she was very upset about the death of her husband. While she was alone with nobody around to see her. She cried none stop, and would even cried herself to sleep most night.

* * *

 **Six months later after the death of Sirzechs, Zeoticus** , **Baraqiel, Saji, Reya, Ruruko, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Seekvaira, Issei, and Koneko**

Both Grayfia and Millicas were taking a bath together. The silver hair mother was rubbing soap onto her so back.

Grayfia looks down and saw the size of her son penis. She was speechless and was in shock at the size of her son thick member. He was the same size as her dead husband.

"Mother, what wrong?"

Millicas ask innocently. A cute and adorable expression on his face.

Grayfia felt her cheek go red.

"N-nothing."

She said and carry on washing her son back.

Millicas had now switch place. He was behind Grayfia lathering her gently with soap. She felt her cheek blush and felt hot in between her breasts.

 _It feels so good._

She though in her head with a missive blush now on her face.

But Grayfia than shook her head at that.

 _What is wrong with me. I can't think of my Millicas like that. He is my son, and he is just a child._

Grayfia though in her head. She felt ashamed of herself for thinking such things.

* * *

Millicas was in his pyjamas and was about to get into his bed.

Went ant a soft knock at the door was heard.

"May I come in." His mother was heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in."

The door to his room cracked open.

"Can I. Can I umm sleep with you tonight? Since without Lord Sirzechs to keep me company. I feel so lonely without him." Grayfia said sadly.

"I no longer what to sleep alone anymore."

"Sure, you can, mother. I don't mind." Millicas said with a small smile on his face.

Millicas couldn't help but ogled and stare at his mother as she walks into his bedroom. She was only wearing a red robe that showed off her large enormous cleavage. The purple robe showed off her entire legs, ending just below her hips. Usually he always saw his mother dress in her maid outfit.

Grayfia crawled into bed next to him. Her back facing his him.

Millicas felt a blush on his face as he turns the other way. He suddenly felt nervous and shy being so close to his mother.

MIllicas twisted around to face his mother.

"Mother?"

Grayfia turn around to face her son.

"Yes, my darli-?"

Grayfia was cut off as Millicas leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against her ruby red lips.

Grayfia pull away and look in shock at what her son just did.

"Millicas?" She said in shock, as her eyes winded.

"Mother, you are the most beautiful woman I've have ever seen in my entire life." Millicas said shyly with a blush on his face.

"I-I L-Love you. But I l-love you more than my m-mother. I want t-to make you my woman." Millicas cheek got even more red, and felt butterfly in his stomach.

"I will look after you from now on since father isn't here anymore. I will take of you myself and make you my woman. Even if I have to married and make you my wife." Millicas finally with a massive blush now on his face.

He once again pressed his lip firmly against his mother ruby red lips. This time Grayfia didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Millicas and Grayfia kiss were deep. Both allow their tongues to mingle. Their tongues dancing around each mouth for a few minutes.

Grayfia finally pulled away, causing Millicas to pout adorably.

Grayfia giggled a bit. Seeing her son expression.

"We can carry on with this in my room." She said softly, and kiss her son on the cheek.

* * *

 **Later**

Millicas opened the door a little to get a peek and saw his mother.

Millicas saw his mother in her position with a seduction smile on her face. She was wearing a very revealing soft, silk crimson lingerie with brown stocking, and black high heel.

Millicas jaw drops instantly at what his mum was wearing. He couldn't help but think that his mother was amazingly beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy.

 _She has the body of a goddess._

Millicas though in his head. He his penis getting hard and felt little bit of blood leaking out of his nose.

Grayfia had activated magic circles around the room. To sound proof the room so no one will hear them about to make love with one another.

Grayfia start to unbuttoning Millicas shirt. The beautiful silver hair older woman came closer until her red lips overlap with her son, Millicas own lips.

Both mother and son kiss became sensual.

Grayfia grabbed her son small hand and place it on her lingerie and stocking.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Grayfia ask seductive tone of voice, as she cross her thick leg over the over. Giving the young boy a nice view of her nicely shape legs.

The crimson hair small boy felt his cheek blush bright red. He felt hard in his pant at how seduction her voice was.

Grayfia smiled beautifully at her son.

Millicas face heated up looking at his mother beauty.

Grayfia grabbed her son small hand and guided his hand to her thick thigh.

Millicas nosebleed spurted out at the feel of softness of his mother thick thigh.

Millicas started to slowly caressed his mother thick thigh. Feeling the softness of her thigh. Causing Grayfia to moan out softly having her thick thigh touch like that.

Grayfia took off her bra to reveal her big boobs.

The silver hair queen breasts were exposes to her Son eyes. Her breasts jiggled as the bra was unhook. Millicas felt blood drip down his nose at looking at his mother bountiful large breasts.

The red headed boy had to admit that his mother had a glamorous body and nicely shaped breasts. His felt his cheeks getting red and couldn't stop the blood pouring out of his nose.

Grayfia then smirked seductively at her son. Enjoyed seeing him getting all red and getting turn on by her amazing breasts and beauty.

The silver hair woman large breasts were now pressed into her son chest. The small red hair boy felt his penis getting harder, and harder.

Grayfia take her son hand softly and gently place it on one of her large breasts.

Millicas move his other hand to Grayfia large breast underneath the lingerie. As he took hold of his mother large breast, and begin stroking her breasts softly.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Grayfia begin moans softly, wildly, and uncontrollably. She felt her cheek getting bright red with deep lust inside of her.

She was enjoying being rubbed up by her son.

He begins to massaging her breasts gently. Grayfia continuous to moans as she was feeling hotter and hotter.

After he was done feeling up her breasts.

Millicas then move his mouth toward his mother breasts. He then begins sucking on her beautiful mother, Grayfia big breasts. Causing her to moan in pleasure, and her cheeks going bright red in lust.

"UMMM-AAAAAH-NGGGGH!"

Grayfia moan out some more and nearly going to orgasm.

"Ngggggggh!

After she had orgasm.

She than unzipped Millicas pants. She couldn't help but lick her ruby red lip. Seeing how big his penis was.

Grayfia took her son manhood in her gently and delicate hand. She begins to gently stroking it up and down. Causing the red hair boy to moan and groan out in pleasure.

The strongest queen was now dominating her son.

Grayfia held onto his throbbing penis ad held it into her hand. She stuck her tongue out and gave the tip of his hard penis a lick. Millicas begin to moaned cutely in pleasure. He felt his cheeks blushing with deep lust inside his body. Grayfia lick her son penis some more, earning her a few more moans from her son.

Millicas felt his erection was getting harder, harder, wetter, and wetter each time. Millicas nearly felt his semen pouring out of his manhood.

The silver hair mother slowly begins to slide his penis in her mouth. She then felt it touch her throat. She begins twirl her tongue around his penis, making her groan out in pleasure and lust.

Grayfia then remove her son manhood from her mouth. She than place his penis in between her large breasts.

"Millicas, darling. I want you to start rubbing your penis up and down my breasts." She whispers in a soft, seduction tone of voice.

Millicas did what his mother wanted. He started rubbing his penis onto his mother large breasts. Causing her to moans out in more pleasure and lust.

"Ngggggg! Don't stop. Keep rubbing your penis against my breasts." She orders her son and felt so turn on by the action.

"Oooh, Argh! I -f-feel w-weird, mother! I-It feel l-like my balls are tightening up!" Millicas shout out. His whole face bright red. He could feel sweats dripping down his forehead and all over his body.

"I know what that mean. You are about to cum, my son."

With a loud moan. Millicas cum onto Grayfia large breasts without stopping. The cum kept on coming until her breast and whole body was soaking wet in his cum.

Grayfia was shock and surprised at the amount of the cum that pour out.

"Lick and eat all of this cum that is all over me." Grayfia orders her son with a seduction smile on her beautiful face. Making her son blush. He did what his mother told him to do. He begins to lick and swallowed good portion of the cum off his mother breasts and body.

Grayfia was surprised that her son, Millicas was still hard after all of that.

Millicas then held onto Grayfia thick thigh, and hugging her thick leg. He could feel the warm and softness of her thick white thigh on his face and hands.

 _Mother thick thighs are warm, gentle, and so soft._

He thought in his head.

Millicas move his lip toward her thigh. He begins slowly and gently kissing her leg up and down. Feeling the softness of her thick legs on his lip.

Grayfia then felt her son semen dripping all the way down to her thick leg.

Millicas was still hard after that.

Grayfia needed to please her son even move.

"I want you to now stick your manhood into my pussy." Grayfia orders her son.

The young red headed boy stick his manhood into his mother hole.

Millicas begin to ram his manhood into her pussy. Emitting shouts and moans of pleasure every time. Grayfia breasts were now shove into Millicas face. But he carrying on ramming his manhood against her pussy.

"UHUHUHUHUHUHHAAAH!"

"FUCK ME!"

"FUCK ME HARDER!"

"FUCK ME HARDER, SON!"

"OH, MILLICAS PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Grayfia moan out loudly, as she felt her pussy getting wetter, and feeling such lust throughout her whole body.

Millicas carry on ramming and thrusted into her pussy deeper. Going faster, and faster without stopping once.

"ARRRRRRRGHH!"

"I'M COMING!"

I'M COMING, MOTHER!"

Millicas yelled and felt his wet semen coming out of his manhood.

Millicas begins to thrusted and thrusted inside of Grayfia for a few minutes until he released his hot seeds into his mother vagina. His semen filled his mother warm pussy and went into her womanhood. Millicas semen overflowed and went all over his mother breast and legs.

Both Millicas and Grayfia pant together heavily. Millicas then snuggling into his mother large breasts lovingly, and rest his head on her big breasts.

Grayfia pushed her Millicas onto the bed and slowly got on top of him.

Grayfia silver hair fall onto Millicas face as she moves closer and closer. She kisses him on the forehead and held him in between her large breasts.

Grayfia once again grabs Millicas and hugs him into her large breasts so tight that he can't breathe.

The silver hair mother and her son both went to sleep after their little love making.


End file.
